The Nine Days of September
by G.Storm59
Summary: Yamamoto insists on getting Gokudera a present for his brithday and he can't figure out why. If Gokudera knew how much trouble it would've been in the first place, he would've just denied him from the beginning. 8059/5980 Rated T for Goku's swearing.
1. September 1st

**(A/N) Okay, so I'm going to split the uploading into the actually days so you can go on the "Week of Hell" with Dera. Just a word of warning, they're all going to be really short. This was a really random story I came up with for Gokudera's birthday. Enjoy~**

It all started when the baseball idiot asked "the question" out of the blue.

"Hey, Dera? When's your birthday?"

We were sitting on the roof with the Tenth for lunch. We had all been eating peacefully until Yamamoto had decided to randomly ask "the question". I narrowed my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I asked, deciding not to tell him. No one needed to know when my birthday was. I'd stopped celebrating it when I was eight.

"Because I want to get you a present," Yamamoto answered with his mouth full. I snorted.

"What for? I didn't get you anything for your birthday!"

"Just tell me! Please?" He begged.

"No!"

"Yamamoto, maybe you should just drop it," Tsuna said nervously, eying my hand as it headed for my dynamite.

"Just tell me the month then!" Yamamoto said, quickly changing tactics.

The easy compromise shocked me into saying, "September."

"Then I'll give you your present everyday of September until it's your birthday!" He promised with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What? Hell no! You can't-!" I started to complain.

But as soon as I started, the bell rang and Yamamoto sprinted off the roof before I could thoroughly start yelling at him.

"Geez, why does he want to give me a present so badly?" I complained to the Tenth.

"I don't know Gokudera-kun," Tsuna replied.

If I hadn't been so flustered, I would have noticed the Tenth smiling.

**September 1****st****, Thursday**

The first day of September started my week in hell.

I was sitting at my desk reading a book when I heard footsteps approach. I looked up to see Yamamoto.

"Happy birthday, Dera~" He smiled happily and put my presents on the desk.

They were both poorly wrapped and I could only wonder what was inside them. The first one was small and neatly rectangular, while the second one was big and lumpy. I poked them. The first one was hard and the second one was soft.

"It's not my birthday!" I snapped, glaring at Yamamoto. I ignored the presents on my desk.

"One day down!" He picked up the presents and walked away.

Oh how I hope tomorrow never comes.


	2. September 2nd

**September 2****nd****, Friday**

The day started off okay. I hadn't seen Yamamoto and I hoped he had forgotten. I should have known better.

Opening my locker, I almost had a heart attack. I fell to the floor in shock.

"Happy birthday, Dera~" Yamamoto stated, squeezing out of my locker. He held the presents out to me.

"How the hell did you get in there?" I yelled, still in a state of shock. "And it's not my birthday!"

Shrugging and smiling, he walked away.

"Two days down!" He called over his shoulder, showing me a thumbs-up.

I picked up my stuff that I had dropped on the ground, still slightly shaken.

"He better not do that again," I grumbled. I shuffled to my next class.

**(A/N) Pedo Yama not only stalks Goku, but figures out his locker combination and stuffs himself into it. XD I might not be able to update on the 4****th**** and the 5****th****, but I'll defiantly make it up on the next day!**


	3. September 3rd

**September 3****rd****, Saturday**

I thought the weekend would save me form Yamamoto. But again, I should have known better.

Having been invited, I walked to the Tenth's house. I avoided my usual route, not wanting to run into Yamamoto on the way.

When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited for the Tenth to answer. So, it gave me quite a shock when Yamamoto answered instead.

"Happy birthday, Dera~" He said cheerfully. I slammed the door and ran from the house.

"It's not my birthday!" I shouted as I fled.

"Three days down!" Yamamoto called through the door.

Again, if I hadn't been so flustered, I would have heard the Tenth laughing.

**(A/N) I realize that Gokudera slammed the door while he was on the outside, which should have been impossible to do since Yamamoto was still holding the door knob on the other side. Let's just say he was so desperate to get away from Yamamoto that he startled him xD. **


	4. September 4th

**September 4****th****, Sunday**

The next day I stayed in bed, in fear that I'd run into Yamamoto somewhere. Eventually, I had to pee so I got up to relieve myself.

Once I'd finished, I headed out of the bathroom. Before I got to the door, however, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

Shocked into stillness, I slowly looked down at the arms. They were both holding onto two presents.

"He didn't!" I thought, slowly turning my head to look at my attacker. My worst fear was recognized.

"Happy birthday, Dera~" Yamamoto murmured, nuzzling his head into my neck.

I punched him in the face, He just laughed and continued to nuzzle, like my punch had been nothing.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I shouted, struggling to pull his arms off.

"Your window was open," Yamamoto replied, reluctantly removing his arms from around my waist and pointing at the window.

"Then go back the way you came!" I snapped, kicking him head-first out the window. "And it's not my birthday!"

He just laughed on the way down.

I heard a thud. I was momentarily concerned for his well-being until I heard, "Four days down!" and was angry all over again.

Shutting the window firmly and locking it, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was annoyed to find my whole face was dyed a deep red.

**(A/N) Finally you guys get some action :D Obviously, I had a lot of fun teasing Dera while writing this. Oh Yama, you little pervert you. If any of you guessed, I got this idea from "She Came In Through the Bathroom Window" by the Beatles. The Beatles are a big source of my inspiration XD But I guess in this case, it's "He Came In Through the Bathroom Window."**


	5. September 5th

**September 5****th****, Monday**

I laid my head on my desk. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night.

Even though I must have taken about ten showers, I couldn't get rid of the feeling of his arms around me. It made me feel dirty and I was sure there was a huge red spot on my neck from where he'd been nuzzling.

So, needless to say, I was not looking forward to how Yamamoto would surprise me today.

The moment came at the end of the day. I was walking home with the Tenth when I stepped on something. I looked down curiously.

"Happy birthday, Dera~" Yamamoto slurred, his mouth covered by my foot.

Jumping back in shock, I fled.

"Five days down!" He called after me.

I didn't even bother to tell him it wasn't my birthday.

**(A/N) Could you tell that right about now, I started running out of ideas?**


	6. September 6th

**September 6****th****, Tuesday**

"When will this hell end?" I thought, slugging my way down the hallway.

Five people had tripped me today and I was pissed but couldn't figure out who kept doing it. It obviously wasn't the Tenth.

So, I wasn't surprised when I was tripped again. However, I was surprised when I landed on someone. We fell to the ground and I found my face inches from Yamamoto's.

"Happy birthday, Dera~" Yamamoto smiled as he gingerly took the presents out from under me. He struggled to sit up.

I pushed him back down and stormed off.

"It's not my birthday," I muttered.

"Six days down!"

**(A/N) It totally was Tsuna. My uploading from now on should be pretty consistent with the days until the 8****th****. Then, I'm going to be uploading the 8****th**** and the 9****th**** on the same day since I have band camp and won't be home on the 9****th****. I assumed you guys would want it sooner rather than later and it's closer to Dera's birthday. **


	7. September 7th

**September 7****th****, Wednesday**

"For crying out loud!" I shouted, grabbing the eraser for the blackboard.

I had walked into the classroom to see: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DERA~ written in huge, sloppy capitol letters.

I was about to erase furiously, when I got a better idea.

Taking a piece of chalk, I wrote: _IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY! _Just as big but not as sloppy.

Coming back from the bathroom, I read the response: SEVEN DAYS DOWN!

**(A/N) Getting closer. Soon, we'll find out why Yama did all this in the first place. School started today. One word: overwhelming. And tiring. I'm still not used to getting up at 6:30 XD. **


	8. September 8th

**September 8****th****, Thursday**

This has been going on for a week. A whole damn week I've had to put up with this! I was glad tomorrow was my birthday, the last day I'd have to suffer through this. I couldn't wait for it to end.

I walked into the classroom to see a cake on my desk. It said: _Happy Birthday Dera~ _It was so sloppy (even more than his handwriting) that I wondered if he'd ever decorated a cake before.

Eating the cake reluctantly (I couldn't waste perfectly good food!), I wrote a note that said: _Not my birthday, _and left it on Yamamoto's desk.

From somewhere outside, I heard, "Eight days down!"

**(A/N) Similar to yesterdays isn't it? You know you like it, Dera. Stalker Yama stalks you from outside. Tomorrow's the day!**


	9. September 9th

**September 9****th****, Friday**

The last time was at lunch.

Just like how it had all began, Yamamoto, the Tenth, and I were eating lunch when Yamamoto handed me the presents.

"Happy birthday, Dera~"

It was my birthday. I wondered if I should open the presents or not. Should I reward him for being consistent this whole week? Eventually, my curiosity won me over and I started to unwrap the first present.

Yamamoto smiled and said, "Nine days down. And jackpot."

Glaring at him, I threw the wrapping paper in his face. I looked down at what I had unwrapped.

It was a picture frame with a picture of me and Yamamoto in it. Yamamoto was leaning on my head and we were both smiling like a couple of idiots. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"When was this picture taken?" I demanded. Yamamoto looked over at Tsuna.

"It was during that party we had in the future. I was the one who took it," Tsuna explained.

Not responding, I looked down at the photo again. After awhile, I placed the picture face down on the roof. Part of me was dying to stare at it for hours but the other part wouldn't let me. I unwrapped the second present.

"You like ogo pogos, right?" Yamamoto asked as I pulled out a large, white ogo pogo stuffed animal. "I made it myself."

I stared at it in awe. The stitching was well done except in a few places but I loved it.

Blushing, I nodded my head and pulled Shiran (the newly named ogo pogo) into an embrace.

"Ah, thought so!" Yamamoto laughed. "Hold on, there's one more present."

He moved closer to me and, before I could wonder what he was doing, kissed me.

Everything I'd been feeling previously, and the fact that the Tenth was sitting tight there, faded away. All I felt was bliss. His lips were soft and warm on mine and I felt happy for a bolt of a second before he pulled away. All I could do was stare at him.

He laughed and kissed me again.

If I hadn't been so absorbed and so in heaven, I would have noticed the Tenth leaving.

* * *

><p>A month later, Yama asks me "the question" again.<p>

"Did you like your birthday, Dera?"

And I reply, as I always do.

"Yes."

**~THE END~**

**5980/8059**

**(A/N) Whew, finally done! :) Thanks to all those who stuck with me until the very end! Ogo pogos (to those who don't know) are like the Loch Ness Monster. Shiran is an actual ogo pogo stuffed animal that my friend Rachel gave me. I love it~ Shiran means "White Storm" Shi for "shiro (white)" and "ran" for storm. Fitting isn't it? And yes, Tsuna knew all along about what Yamamoto was going to do :)**


End file.
